


短篇故事集

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 以前写过的小短篇合集，多种风格内容的一些尝试。





	1. 复方汤剂

他与波特狭路相逢。

他冷冷地看着，露出冷笑，坚定地对他举起魔杖。

波特只是平静地看着他，眼中甚至有一些……怜悯？

他心中窜起一把怒火，只要杀了波特，吉妮维娅就永远是他的了。

“阿瓦达索命！”

看着波特注视着他的目光慢慢涣散，随即倒地。

他得意地转身离开，却在即将转身时用眼角余光瞥见一抹熟悉的红色。

他突然明白了刚才她目光中的怜悯意味。

他从来没有拥有过她。

他永远不会拥有她了。


	2. 魔障

15岁到35岁，他从未想过自己会痴迷一个人这么久。

五年的筹谋，他终于在20岁那年将她据为己有。

吉妮维娅·马尔福。

他占有了她的所有第一次。

他抚摸着她苍白的脸，痴痴地笑了起来。

新婚之夜她激烈反抗，她绝望的眼神让他觉得自己好像一个强奸犯。他用带子蒙上她的眼睛，自欺欺人地假装她全心全意爱着他。

他一直在给自己编织一场幻梦，从未想过梦想破灭的那天会真正到来。

她死在他的怀里。

十五年来，她一直在给自己下慢性毒药。

如此“马尔福”的作为啊，马尔福夫人。

她抚摸着他的脸，拇指摩挲着他颤抖的嘴唇，无比温柔。

可嘴里吐出的话如同利刃。

“德拉科，是你杀了我。”

20年的魔障，20年的执迷，他亲手将爱人推向无底深渊。

他呢？

他早就在深渊底部了啊。

15岁的夏天，他就将灵魂出卖给魔鬼。

她是他的魔障。


	3. 日常

德拉科·马尔福有轻微强迫症。

他捡起地上散落的晨衣，挂在衣柜里。

又走进盥洗室，将乱扔的一对牙刷放好。

最后回到卧室，开始慢慢脱衣服，脱完长袍，他将它整整齐齐地挂在衣柜里，又开始一个个解开衬衫纽扣。

这时，一双手覆上了他的手，金妮放大的脸出现在他眼前。

“马尔福你有完没完！”她一手揪住他的领子，另一只手利落地扯开他的衬衫纽扣，“明天再犯强迫症就不许上床！”

他突然一把将她拦腰抱起，在她的惊呼声中笑了起来，在“上床”这件事上，他可没有强迫症。


	4. 坠入黑暗

她穿着他的深绿色晨衣，躺在他在马尔福庄园的卧室，日复一日，夜复一夜，只是躺在那里，呼吸着他的气息。

她第一次进入位于威尔特郡的马尔福庄园，竟然不是同他一起。

她一直记得她第一次穿过那条挂满马尔福祖先们肖像的长长走廊时，肖像中人憎恶的眼神。

一个韦斯莱杀了最后一个马尔福。

一个韦斯莱继承了马尔福家的遗产。

真是讽刺又可笑。

她在床上翻了个身，摩挲着深绿色的床单，将脸埋进去，深深呼吸。

好像躺在他怀里一样，沉沉睡去。

梦中，他对她伸出双手，轻声说：来吧，和我一起，坠入黑暗。


	5. 战地（坠入黑暗系列）

他抓着她藏匿进一个狭窄的洞穴，四周是双方交战的叫喊，红色和绿色的光芒透过缝隙，隐约可见。

他的手臂还在流血，是比尔刚刚所施的咒语造成的，他紧紧地抱着她，温热的血一点一点渗入她的长袍，很黏腻。

他轻轻亲吻她的额头，从口袋里掏出一枚戒指，狂热地看着她的眼睛，低声呢喃：“嫁给我。”

叫喊声和咒语的光芒，她却什么也听不到，看不到，感受不到，只有他那一双灼热的灰色眼睛烙印在她身上，让她融化。

她踮起脚吻他的嘴角，然后对他伸出手，轻声说：“我愿意。”


	6. 风衣（坠入黑暗系列）

她偷偷用眼角觑着他，她之前从未见过他穿麻瓜服装的样子。

他穿卡其色的长风衣，下身是一条熨得笔挺的休闲黑色西裤，身姿挺拔高大。脖子上围了一条暗红色的粗毛线围巾，衬得他脸色愈发白皙。

街上不断有人向他看过来，她暗下有些恼火，恨他穿得这么高调，引来这么些赤裸裸的目光。竟然还有几个男人冲他们吹口哨！

他偏过头，看见她皱起眉撅着嘴，不由笑了起来，伸出手刮了刮她的鼻子，问道：“傻妞，想什么呢？”

她瞪着他。“我在想你穿得太招摇了。”

他微微俯下身，热烈地亲吻她，接着帮红着脸的她慢慢整理好围巾。

他贴在她耳边轻声说：“还不都是你帮我选的嘛。”

说罢，他站直身子，将她冰凉的小手握在自己温暖的大手里，一起插进风衣兜里，带着她向前走去。

“麻瓜们的衣服真有趣。走，我们再去买几身招摇的衣服，这回我要给你挑更招摇的，马尔福夫人。”

哦，她真喜欢看他穿风衣。


	7. 意大利（坠入黑暗系列）

她不知道这个小镇的名字，不知道自己目前距离伦敦有多远，不知道她今晚将要住在哪里。

她只知道，自己现在心满意足。

和他手牵着手，正大光明地漫步在阳光下。

经过一间小教堂，他拽着她走了进去，对她眨眼笑着说：“就在这里嫁给我吧。”

她本以为他在说笑，只是害羞地推搡着他。谁知一眨眼间，他就已经去找神父了。

无名小教堂的神父主婚，从街道上随便拉来的陌生人做见证人。他与她穿着普通的麻瓜衣服，在麻瓜们的上帝的见证之下结为夫妻。

她看着他明亮的灰色眼睛，止不住眼中溢出的泪水，轻声说：“我愿意，我愿意，我愿意。”

他低下头亲吻她的眼睛，嘲弄道：“马尔福夫人，不许哭，你眼睛哭肿了我会和你离婚的。”

她破涕为笑，将头贴在他结实的胸前，如置身于天堂般幸福安乐。


	8. 破相

“你笑起来时最美的是眼睛。”

他灼热的呼吸喷薄在她颤抖的眼睫，继而落下一个轻吻。

灵魂，就是那时出卖给了他吧，再也赎不回来。

也是在那一刻，命运的轨迹全部翻盘。

她站在镜子前，看着镜子里面的自己，露出笑容。

一道疤痕从太阳穴直插入眉心，随着笑容，面部肌肉牵动，狰狞可怕。

她拼命笑得开心，脸上的疤痕越是明显，像是他临死前痉挛的手指，将她的皮肤撕裂开来。

疤痕从眉间蔓延到心内。

他对她无情的欺骗和利用。

她沾染了爱人鲜血的双手。 

再也恢复不到原本的光洁无暇。


	9. 葡萄成熟时

马尔福庄园的花园里有一株葡萄藤，德拉科从小就爱趴在精致的茶桌上，看一向整洁优雅的纳西莎穿着一条皱巴巴的灰色棉裙子，拿着小剪刀，站在树下仔细地修剪葡萄藤。

她一直仰头重复着一样枯燥乏味的动作，丝毫没有停下来的意思，他可怜巴巴地望着她，他想让妈妈带他去瀑布边上玩。

“妈咪，你不累吗？”

“有点累，德拉科。”

“那为什么还总来修剪它？”

“因为这样它才能长得好，结出甜美的葡萄。”

“可是都一周了，它怎么还没长出来呀。”德拉科撅起了嘴。

纳西莎放下剪刀走过来，脱下手套放在桌上，轻轻抚摸着男孩柔软的金发。

“因为啊……为了甜美的果实，你需要付出与等候，或许过程会很艰难，但等到葡萄成熟时，你会觉得一切等候都是值得的，你付出得岁月会让它更醇香。”

德拉科那时不懂他母亲的话，直到现在，看着吉妮维娅在战后霍格沃茨的废墟上向他跑来，红发在风中飘扬，他突然想起了母亲的那番话。

他的葡萄被岁月熬成了醇香的酒，所有的付出与等待都是值得的。 


	10. 明年今日

布雷斯的婚礼在佐治亚洲的一个小镇上举行，德拉科走出幻影移形点，暗咒了一声这里夏日炎热的天气。

穿着新郎服装的布雷斯大步向他走来，露出一口整齐的白牙，笑着说：“我差点儿以为你这个伴郎要逃婚，亲爱的，你要是不来，我就不结婚了。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，还是忍不住随他笑了起来，拍着他的肩膀真诚地说：“祝贺你。”

布雷斯拉着他走向教堂。“走，我带你去见见我的新继父，他拥有十几个牧场，我们可以一起去骑马。这里没有战争，真是太舒服了！”

德拉科却一个字都没听进去，他环顾四周，衣着考究精致的男女零散地站在草坪上，低声交谈，不时对经过的新郎点头示意。他没有看见那抹熟悉的红色。

他碰了碰布雷斯的胳膊，布雷斯疑惑地回过头，他低垂下眼睛，轻声问：“她……今天来吗？”他的声音那么低，似乎他自己都害怕自己问出这句话。

布雷斯意味深长地看了他许久，接着叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。“她来，不过可能会晚一些。”

他觉得心紧紧地揪了起来，不知是因为渴望还是害怕见到她。毕竟，自从毕业后，他就再也没见过她，他与她的所有关联，不过是布雷斯偶尔说起她的近况。他知道她还活着，知道她还好，知道她在为凤凰社工作，也知道……她从来不和布雷斯谈起他。

在经历了那么多事之后，他还能期望些什么呢？

布雷斯看向他的眼神里有同情与怜悯，一如他每次不经意提起她的名字之后，看他的眼神。  


他站在布雷斯身旁，惶惑地等着她的出现。

她依旧没来。

布雷斯在第一排给她留了一个位置，一个最好的朋友做了他的伴郎，他希望另一个最好的朋友可以坐在离他最近的地方见证他的婚礼。

新人开始交换戒指，德拉科从口袋里掏出戒指，准备递给布雷斯，转头间，他看到了她，她穿着天蓝色长裙，火焰般的红发披在白皙点缀着雀斑的肩膀上。他只觉得呼吸哽在喉咙里，听到牧师低声催促，才回过神来，用颤抖的手将戒指放到布雷斯的手心里。

新人交换戒指，新郎亲吻新娘。

他回头看向她，她美丽的棕色眼睛中不断落下泪水，但她依然在微笑，微笑地看着他的方向。他分不清她看得到底是圣坛下的扎比尼夫妇，还是他。

他与她在婚礼结束的欢呼声对视着，似乎将整个世界隔离在外，只有他们两个人。

过了许久，她对他张开嘴，轻声说：“再见。”

尽管他听不到，却足以凭口型判断。

他的视线渐渐模糊，抬起手摸了摸自己的脸，一片潮湿。他不知自己什么时候已泪流满面。

再见，睽违六年，换来她亲口讲的“再见”。


	11. Green Eyes

金妮·马尔福怀疑她丈夫是个同性恋，确切来说，是他可能喜欢哈利·波特。

她还记得韦斯莱家聚会那天，德拉科坐在后院的树荫下，而她靠在他的怀里，因为夏日的阵阵热浪而昏昏欲睡。德拉科温柔地抚摸着她的红色长发，低声哼起歌来。她在心里偷笑着，他一定以为她睡着了，才放下面子偷偷五音不全地唱歌。没错，完美的德拉科·马尔福竟然五音不全，金妮最初知道时笑了好久，差点气得德拉科愤而离家……或许是羞愤而离家。

但当金妮听清德拉科所唱的歌词，她可就高兴不起来了。

“Green eyes,your glance burned my chest, the desire of the quest...”

她偷偷偏过头，睁开一只眼睛，发现德拉科正看着正在和詹姆斯玩巫师棋的哈利，眼神专注，嘴角微微上扬。

  
***

  
金妮再也无法忍受了，最近一段时间，她的耳边总是回响着“green eyes”，这都是什么跟什么呀，他不是应该唱“red hair”吗？她决定今晚问个明白，如果德拉科真的喜欢哈利，她就……她就……她跺了跺脚，气恼地叹着气，她讨厌基佬德拉科！

  
***

  
金妮坐在床上揪着绿色的床单，又是绿色，她沉下脸。

门开合的声音，罪魁祸首围着一条浴巾从浴室里走了出来。水珠从他的金发滴下来，沿着肌肉线条流下，让他看上去更加性感。金妮看着他带着魅惑的笑容一步步向她走来，努力稳住急促的呼吸和心跳。

德拉科走到她面前，俯下身亲吻她的额头，她用力推开了他。

德拉科困惑地看着她。“金，怎么了？”

他还在装，一股火窜上心头，她声音颤抖地问：“你喜欢哈利多久了？”

德拉科一下子愣住了，待反应过来时，他的脸色快与床单一个颜色了。

“波……波特？我没有收集疤头的爱好。”

“那你唱什么‘green eyes’……”

“那是Dark Moor的新歌。”德拉科紧皱眉头。“听你说之后，我再也不想听这首歌了，呕。”

“那你……还满是爱意地看着他……”

“我是在看詹姆斯！”

二人四目相对，一阵沉默，突然，德拉科笑了起来，他伸出手将金妮拉到怀里，在她耳边轻声说：“傻女孩……”

金妮也笑了起来。“我也觉得哈利不是你喜欢的类型，似乎罗恩更符合一点。”

德拉科懊恼地呻吟起来。

  
***

“德拉科，Dark Moor似乎不是巫师乐队吧？你听麻瓜歌曲？”金妮推开德拉科，睁大眼睛问。

“嘘，专心，你不觉得我们应该制造一个比詹姆斯更可爱的小孩吗？”他低下头，用亲吻堵住她的疑问。   
  
  
注：Dark Moor系西班牙金属乐队，《Green Eyes》是2005年的歌曲，基于西班牙诗人Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer的故事。


	12. 无

“我只要你活下去。”

她将他抱在怀里，用破碎长袍的袖子温柔擦拭他脸上的血迹，接着在他毫无血色的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

她从身旁的稻草下面翻出几页纸，借着天窗透过的微弱光亮艰难辨认着上面的字迹。

她记得卢修斯那日来时，眼中憎恨的目光，他恨她，恨她这个下贱的血统背叛者抢走了他的儿子，但是她也知道，他们都有一个目标，就是让德拉科活下去。他知道，所以他才给她带来那本禁书，让她自己做出最残忍的选择。

她轻轻抚摸着德拉科灰暗的头发，泪水一颗颗滴落在上面。

“永远要记得，我爱你。”

哪怕我忘记爱你，甚至不记得你，但我只要你活下去，只要你记得。


	13. 十面埋伏

他从来没想过伦敦竟然这么大，大到十年里他从来没有遇见过她。

他会在她喜爱的咖啡馆坐上一下午；去看她喜欢的画展；甚至漫无目的地在对角巷闲逛。可他从来没有遇见过她。

他煞费苦心地十面埋伏，可伦敦似乎变成了一座迷宫为难着他。

直到那日，隔着车水马龙，他看见她牵着一个红发小男孩的手站在路灯下，他知道，纵然千面埋伏，他也再追不回时间。


	14. 红毛

一个两三岁的红发小男孩蹲在马尔福庄园偌大的花园里，拿着一个小铲子，认真地在地上挖着，一只姜黄色的小猫坐在他旁边，盯着小主人的动作，不时地刨上一爪子。

站在窗前看着这一人一猫的金发男人无奈地摇了摇头，哭笑不得地回头对坐在沙发上的妻子说；“所以，奥赖恩就挖了一下午？”

红发女人也看了一眼窗外，对男人眨了眨眼。“他说要挖出来一个和他一模一样的红发小弟弟陪他玩呢。”

男人听罢，揉着额头。“爸爸每次见到我，都要和我絮叨马尔福家的继承人竟然是个小红毛，但见到奥赖恩又喜欢得不行，真讨厌。如果再来个小红毛，我会被他烦死的。”

女人对他甜蜜地微笑着。“亲爱的，我一定会努力满足奥赖恩的愿望。”

男人发出了痛苦的呻吟。


	15. 走狗

他一直知道她为什么一次又一次地找他，只是每次匆忙敷衍的亲吻，就让他甘心沉沦，做她的走狗，哪怕背叛家族，背叛信仰。

可狗终究是狗。

他默默地站在教堂柱子后，仿佛一个白色的幽魂，看着她与别人交换誓言，他知道，他的梦该醒了。

有些梦，并不是一厢情愿也能做下去，何况这梦，他已经做了五年。


	16. 黑白

他挟持她以逃脱凤凰社的追捕，受伤的二人躲藏在一个山洞中，听到他在梦魇中低语，她才得知原来他生在那样的家庭。“可人生并不全是黑暗，总会有人不计代价地你好，怎能因为未遇到过好人就认定一切都是坏的。”她对他说。而他，在外出觅食时被野狼追逐的最后一刻救下了她。

伤势痊愈后，他离开，将她一人扔在树林里，却不想不久之后被凤凰社的人营救，说有人提供了线索。她知道那个人是他。

尽管在山洞里漫长日夜的扶持生存，尽管同情他的遭遇，可他仍然是食死徒，是伏地魔的走狗，凤凰社的敌人。

她更加勤于练习魔咒，想要除掉他，为凤凰社尽自己的一份力。

那日终于来到，一向缜密的他竟然轻易被她的咒语击中，他不可置信地看着她，也对她做出了回击，她感受不到身体的痛楚，她只看到他眼中的痛！痛！痛！知自己心中的痛！痛！痛！

她夜夜难眠，总是梦见他一个人伫立在虚无的黑暗中，冷得让她想扑过去抱住他。

那日，他们再次祥路相逢，魔杖直指对方心口。

“我不杀你，我不会有好日子过。”

“我不杀你，我也做不回以前的我。”

局面僵持。

“你怎么还不动手？”

“你呢，你为什么不动手？”

“我做不到。”

拿着魔杖的手慢慢放下，她一步步走向他，从此以后，世界不再只有黑与白，还有灰。


	17. 雨

天色阴郁晦涩，乌黑的云团在天上翻涌，气氛阴翳骇人。

她与他一同躺在阳台的摇椅上，手覆在他的心脏上，闭着眼睛感受他坚定的心跳。

风起，雨也噼里啪啦地落了下来，有几滴吹到了遮阳伞下的二人身上，冰凉的水滴让她不由瑟缩了一下。

他半睁开眼睛，看她依旧靥足的表情，如猫儿一般蜷缩在他身旁，他勾起嘴角，低头轻轻亲吻她柔软的发丝，紧搂她的腰。

“想到了什么？”

“想你第一次吻我的那晚，也是这样的雨天。”


End file.
